


Maps

by Shan282



Series: The Voice [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, that's it y'all, we're just living for this wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan282/pseuds/Shan282
Summary: “Isn’t it bad luck to see a bride before the wedding?” She teased and hooked her fingers through the belt loops on his pants, pulling him flush against her once again. John simply shrugged leaning down to kiss her again.





	Maps

**Author's Note:**

> [Edit: I legit changed the fic's title almost immediately after posting because I realized I'd put the wrong one down, whoops.]

Smoke wafted out the open window at the ranch, trailing out of glossy red lips as a woman dressed in all white dragged on what was most likely her last cigarette. She smoothed out the crisp white fabric of her dress and turned to the mirror on the other side of the room.

“We really doing this?” She asked her reflection and stood from the chair she’d been man-spreading in, the cigarette hanging loosely from her lips. “Really gonna marry John Seed? Marry into a cult? Gonna have little cult babies one day and prepare for the end of the world?”

She took a final long drag before stubbing out what was left of cigarette in an expensive-looking ashtray on the vanity table. She blew the smoke into the mirror and smiled at her reflection as it appeared before her.

Faith had helped her get ready. Her make-up was flawless, her hair curled and pinned away from her face, a few strands framing her cheeks. Faith had made a hair clip of bliss flowers that pulled the outfit together while she wore her own flower crown.

The dress was custom because of course, she couldn’t wear off the rack, this was _John Seed’s_ wedding after all. She had to admit, she felt like a queen in the lace ball-gown dress with a tulle skirt and train long enough that she had tripped on it nearly 10 times in the last hour.

“I, Irene, take thee, John Seed, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer though if we ever get that far I’m pretty sure you’ll die without your custom Prada shirts.” She giggled at her own joke and took a sip from a glass of champagne, he’d broken out the good stuff, even Joseph had been alright with it.

“In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till prison or death do us part. And if your brother’s crazy prophecy turns out to be true then we’ll live in a fancy bunker and fuck like bunnies until the world stops burning.”

“Will we now?” John’s laughter cut into the warmth of the room and she turned around to see him in the doorway. He’d dressed in his absolute best formalwear: navy blazer, vest, bowtie and pants to match, his white shirt looked like it had just come off the machine. “You’re ready, my love?”

“I’m ready.” She stood and turned to face him, she couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

John stepped into the room and pulled his bride into an embrace. He grabbed both of her arms and held her away from him, looking her up and down.

“You look amazing.” He brushed one of the loose strands of hair away from her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Isn’t it bad luck to see a bride before the wedding?” She teased and hooked her fingers through the belt loops on his pants, pulling him flush against her once again. John simply shrugged leaning down to kiss her again. He slipped his hands underneath her thighs and lifted her, walking her back to the vanity and dropping her on it.

“I can’t wait to be married to you.” 

“Fifteen minutes babe,” She kissed him again and pulled back so she could look him in the eyes. “Fifteen minutes and then under God and in front of your family we’ll be married.”

“Don’t know if I can wait that long.” He complained, kissing her neck and pulling her against his hips.

“Well you’re gonna have to.” She swatted at his shoulder and pushed him away, standing and fixing the strands of hair he’d put out of place. “I’m not gonna sin on my wedding day.”

“You already did this morning.”

“Sure but we were in pajamas then, now I’m in a fancy wedding dress that cost more than I want to know and I don’t want you ruining it.” Irene walked to the open window, her fingers laced through John’s to pull him with her. “Look out there, everyone’s here for us.”

The field outside had been decorated in white lace and bouquets of bliss flowers. Joseph was standing by the alter talking to Jacob, they were both dressed in their nicest suits as well. It had taken John early two months to convince Jacob to wear one and it didn’t help that he’d be adamant they all wear matching ones.

Irene could see Faith darting around talking to people and fretting over details. She seemed more invested in this wedding than Irene. She and John had spent hours pouring over details and getting everything perfect while Irene sat back and watched.

“Last chance to run.” John wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin rested on the top of her head. “Take the bridge to Missoula and never look back.”

“Hmm, no thanks. I’m about to marry into a cult ran by three of the sexiest men I’ve ever met.”

“We prefer the term 'religious sect', and did you just hit on my brothers? To me? Your fiancé? On the day of our wedding?”

“Yup, you gonna do something about it, flyboy?”

“Oh I intend to, it’ll just have to wait until tonight, unfortunately.” With a final kiss, John left the room. Irene returned her attention to the window and watched John stride across the property and towards the alter.

Thin clouds of bliss floated above the floor of the aisle, drifting out of the bliss bouquets next to the seats and giving off the illusion of fog. People were clapping and cheering, someone had dragged an entire grand piano out of the field and was playing a cheerful tune. Irene couldn’t stop herself from grinning as she pulled away from John and laced her hand through his.

“Can’t get out now,” John whispered in her ear, running his thumb over her wedding ring.

“Don’t want to.” Irene retorted and looked around at her new family as they made their way down the aisle back towards the ranch.

The reception was tasteful, again, all John's and Faith’s doing. The music was peaceful, happy; the Hope County Choir had come out in full swing for the day and Irene couldn’t be more proud. She’d spent the last year working with them to record the Eden’s Gate music for Holland Valley, she’d grown quite close to them. John had promised that once they were married and she was officially inducted into the family she would be given charge of the choir.

Of course, John had also brought his own music, he may have given up his old life but there were some things he was still attached to and his music collection was one of those. The choir sang during the photography section of the reception, the orchestra during dinner, and his playlist now blasted on the speakers around the dance floor.

Freya Ridings’s cover of “Maps” started on the speakers and John pulled Irene from her chair and on to the dance floor for their first dance, everyone else quickly vacated the floor.

“Remember this one?” John asked, his voice low enough that only she could hear him over the music. They swayed back and forth to the music, neither had bothered to learn any fancy footwork.

“It played in my car on our way back to your place after our first date.” She reminisced, she often looked back on their first date fondly.

He’d been in Atlanta finalizing some things, Joseph and The Project were in Rome at the time, and he’d somehow convinced her to go to dinner with him. They’d met before when he was a practicing lawyer, she’d been called as a witness for the defense and after the case’s conclusion, they’d swapped numbers. It’d taken him another two years to finally ask her out, finding his long-lost brothers after so many years was a good excuse though.

“You sang along the entire time. It was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.” Even after nearly two years together, John still looked at her like she was his entire world. She wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to it.

“Oh?” Irene hid her face in his neck to conceal her blush.

“I knew right then that we’d end up here again. That this was going to be our first song.” Irene peaked up at him and was floored by the complete vulnerability and unconditional love she saw reflected in John’s eyes.

“I love you.” She pulled him down to her height and kissed him.

“I love you too.” He brushed his thumb over the Eden’s Gate tattoo on her right hand.

A fist pounded on John’s bedroom door and Irene shot up in bed. John groaned beside her and rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“What?” He called, voice groggy.

Seeming to have taken as meaning John was inviting them inside, the door opened and Jacob stepped inside. Irene pulled the sheet up to her chin to better cover her bare chest. Jacob looked between the two with a smirk and flipped on the lights. John practically hissed at the sudden flood of light.

“Get up, Joseph wants you both downstairs. He wants to go over Project business now that Irene is a part of the family.”

John finally sat up, if only to glare at Jacob. “What is there left to go over?”

“Just come downstairs.” Jacob rolled his eyes and kicked a stray piece of clothing out of his way as he left. He was kind enough to close the door on his way.

The room was quiet for a minute, John yawned and threw back his blankets, _their_ blankets. Irene let the sheet fall from her hands and stood, reaching up and stretching until she felt a few of the bones in her spine pop. A sigh drew her attention to John who was still seated on the bed staring at her like she was some piece of art.

Irene laughed a little at his slack jaw and threw one of his many decorative pillows at his head, John caught it with ease and joined in her laughter. He lunged across the bed and yanked her back down, pinning her below him.

“Good morning, _Mrs. Seed_.” Irene mirrored his excited expression, the man’s joy was infectious.

“Good morning, Mr. Seed.” She pulled him down to her by the back of his neck. Their kiss was slow and sweet, nothing like the heated ones from the night before. She’d have the rest of her life to kiss this man, there was no need to rush it now. When John pulled away to breathe, she gently pushed at his chest so he rolled away.

“If Joseph is expecting us we really should hurry.”

“We just got married, I believe we’re entitled to being a bit slow.” John shot back, his tone dismissive.

“Do you _really_ want Jacob to back in here?” She looked at him sternly, keeping the smile from her lips when he began pouting like a child.

“Fine.” He finally rolled off of her and stood up, now it was Irene’s turn to stare. John looked back at her and winked before walking to his closet to get dressed. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

She couldn't help but snort and marvel a bit at the fact that this idiot was now her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some fluff. This was originally written with no character in mind, but as I kept writing it I kind of fell in love with the character that was being created and thus Irene was born. Now I'm working on a multi-chapter fic for her too.
> 
> The title of the fic is from Freya Riding's cover of "Maps"


End file.
